


The Box

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Three Times No [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo had forgotten about the box</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

Lucifer riffled through Jo's duffle bag, examining its contents carefully. Jo ignored him, concentrating on her research for the hunt she was on. She knew later on she would find Enochian sigils etched into her weapons to add strength and protection to them. There would also be amulets and hex bags buried beneath her clothes.

All of it paled to Lucifer at her side as she hunted. The devil was fiercely protective of her, his wrath against anything hurting her frightening to behold. It still scared and awed her that Lucifer was in love with her.

"What is this?"

Mild curiosity laced his voice as he held up a small wooden box. Jo had grown to know that seemingly mild tone went much deeper. He shook the box, listening to something rattle inside it. Jo bit her lip, blushing as she stared at the box in his hands. She'd forgotten about it months ago.

"May I open?"

Jo nodded. Lucifer opened the box, eyebrows rising as he started at the contents inside. Jo felt her face heat even more as he lifted a bright pink dildo out followed by her vibrator. Beneath that was a catalogue to her favourite online sex toy shop.

Lucifer turned the dildo over in his hands, carefully examining it. Jo had a sudden image of her spread out on the bed while he used it on her, watching her as he drove it into her until she came.

He looked up at her, Jo not quite able to read his expression. "You use this to pleasure yourself with?"

"Yes." Jo went over to him.

"Sometimes, fingers are just not enough when I'm by myself. Sometimes, I want to feel this inside me, something I can clench down on." She picked up the vibrator, showing him how it turned on. "Other times I want to feel this vibrating on my clit, bringing me off on nothing more than this. Just like when you hum."

Lucifer's breath deepened slightly as he handle the objects carefully. He set the vibrator down and picked up the dildo again, handing it to her, eyes dark with need.

"I want to watch you use this on yourself."


End file.
